Forbidden Forest
The Forbidden Forest is the first Dungeon/Maze available to students. In the forest, you'll be able to farm money, potion ingredients, and XP. Some items can always be found in the same place, while others may show up randomly. A variety of creatures are waiting for you around every corner so be careful. Once you enter the maze, Hagrid will open a private channel to explore in. Basic Commands *'!start' Used in the #forbidden-forest channel to enter the maze. *'!move' - Used in the maze to check your current location. *'!move up / !u' *'!move down / !d ' *'!move left / !l' *'!move right / !r' When you move into a new maze tile, look to see which direction you can go from there. Hagrid will help and let you know if you try to move in the wrong direction. Objectives Foraging : As you explore the map, you'll discover certain areas where specific plants seem to grow. Items found here can be useful in potion brewing. Return to these areas when you're in need of that item and use the command !forage. Each time you forage there is a chance for you to find the item or come up empty. Hagrid will let you know each time you attempt it. There is a limit to how many times you can forage in a day before you'll have to wait for the item to grow back. Make sure to focus on the items you need before using up your attempts on items you don't. Loot : The forest is home to many creatures, but also the occasional wandering stranger. Sometimes they'll drop things when being chased away by an angry Centaur or maybe even an Acromantula or a Troll. From time to time you will come across this dropped loot as you roam the maze. You can use the !explore command to search a tile where you think loot might be. This is a useful way to find currency and potion ingredients. Fighting : Many dangerous creatures lurk in the forest. You never know what you might encounter as you explore. If you move into a tile with a creature, you will only be able to fight or !flee. Creatures fight back so you'll want to make sure you know your current health stat at all times. You can always check this under your !profile. Depending on your attack and defense, you may have trouble with some creatures or they may not be much of a challenge. Hagrid will let you know which spell they are vulnerable to. Cast the spell until you scare them away or stop them. You will gain XP equal to the health of the creatures you defeat. : If you choose to !flee you will run back to the tile you came from and take one swipe of damage from the creature. Be careful because if you are low, one swipe may be enough to knock you unconscious. If you flee from a creature, it will wait there for you to return. After defeating a creature, it will run away and hide in a different area of the maze. Forest Areas : There are many sections of the forest to explore and you never know what you might find as you wander around. Be careful reading ahead if you'd like to avoid spoilers. Forest Level 1 Opens at First Year Recommended for Second Years and up. Forest Level 2 Opens at Third Year Recommended for Fourth Years and up. Ambushes There are some dangers in the forest you can't prepare for. You may find yourself falling into a trap, being ambushed by powerful creatures, or you might even be targeted by thieves lurking in the dark. We did tell you the forest is a dangerous place right? Bandits (Coming Soon) Be on the lookout for bandits. They may surprise you and steal items from your bag Dark Wizards (Coming Soon) As you travel around the forest you may encounter a dark wizard. It's never possible to guess a dark wizards intentions but it's safe to say it's best to keep your guard up around them. They may offer to sell or trade items with you. These transactions are usually less than favorable for anyone other than the dark wizards themselves, but sometimes you may find them necessary. Category:Forbidden Forest